


The Time Travellers

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Blood and Gore, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: How could Madara have known that the two boys who fell through his roof would change his life forever? And the course of history.





	The Time Travellers

The smell of blood was thick. It seemed to coat the tongue, as if to remind those who stood among it that the liquid of life had been spilt. Sasuke Uchiha wondered if the blood they had shed would stain the ground forever or be washed away by time. The breathing next to him was fragile, it quaked in Naruto’s chest and he wondered.

Would they die here? Both of them had lost a lot of blood. They were both incredibly low on chakra too. He turned his head, staring at the side of Naruto’s face and wondered. What did he have left? If he did survive, where was he to go? Answers seemed fleeting. Naruto coughed once and for a moment, his breathing stopped. Sasuke’s veins filled with ice, terror gripped him and then Naruto breathed again.

The relief was too much. He almost felt his heart start to hammer in his chest. What if Naruto died? His own death meant nothing to this world anymore. He had forfeited his right to walk among them, but Naruto? Naruto was a shining soul still, untainted by the world’s impurities. Naruto’s breathing stopped again.

“Stop it.” he muttered without thinking.

Naruto let out a breath. The Gods were playing a cruel trick on him, one he did not care for. Reminding him that just as easily as they stole his family, they could strip away his brother in all, but blood from him too. Another hitch and Sasuke gathered his strength to get up. Naruto’s eyes drifted to him, but they were glassy, foggy with death.

Naruto gurgled, as if trying to say his name. A hack and blood came up. Sasuke pushed himself closer. For a moment, he could see the Reaper over Naruto’s other shoulder.

“Stop it.” he demanded.

Who was he talking to? Naruto? Fate? Death? He didn’t know. But he needed them to stop. Another choked breath and Sasuke knew Naruto didn’t have long. He looked around, Surely someone would find them? Come for them? But how long would that take? Hours? Days? They had been late last time and he had escaped. What if they were late this time and Naruto died? He moved closer.

“Please.” he begged.

What was he begging for? Naruto’s life? He gripped what was left of Naruto’s shirt and pulled himself closer.

“Please don’t.” he muttered.

He pressed an ear to Naruto’s chest. He could hear the gurgling on the inside.

“Please, not him too.” he squeezed his eyes shut.

His hand drifted to the seal and he felt the warmth. The Kyuubi was trying to save it’s host, but was it going to be enough? Naruto’s breath stopped, his chest stopped moving, and Sasuke clung to him.

“STOP IT!” he roared.

There was a feeling. His eyes burned and for a moment, he was sure he was dead too. Everything was just so white. And then they fell.

“Useless.” the man muttered.

He looked over the scrolls with a scowl. Before him, two men had their heads pressed to the floor in submission.

“W-We’re sorry, Madara-sama!” they cried.

He threw the scroll to the side and scowled.

“Be gone. I need a moment alone.” Madara Uchiha demanded.

The two raced from his room and he almost laughed. Imagine if their enemies saw two Uchihas running for the hills after being reprimanded. He snorted and looked at the table with a sigh. Amusement was short lived in his life. The scroll they had brought him left much to be imagined and Madara was at his wits end.

“Maybe Hashirama will have an idea.” he muttered as he got to his feet.

There was a ping in his chest, a cold bitterness that was starting to form. Hashirama had been picked as the First Hokage and, while Madara cared deeply for his good friend, there was still a bit of rage that came with that thought. He stepped into the hallway, ready to close the door when there was a loud crash. He whirled around, kunai at the ready, eyes flashing as the dust cleared.

He heard yelling, his clansmen coming to see what had happened as he took a step inside. Two entwined bodies lay where he had just been sitting, his table destroyed. The first was a young man with blonde hair. His skin was tanned, but he was badly bloodied and beaten. The next was a raven haired male. He too was bloody and bruised, but he slowly started to sit up, his remaining arm shaking.

Their eyes met, red clashed with red and ringed purple. An Uchiha? But one he had never seen before. The Uchiha coughed and blood splattered on the ground. His arm gave way and he collapsed.

“H-Help...Please. He needs...help.” the boy reached for him, hand shaking.

“Madara-sama! Madara-sama!” his guards screamed. 

They flooded the area, weapons ready. Madara held up a hand and they paused. He walked closer and knelt down. The two were barely in any condition to fight anyone, much less Madara. He took the young man’s hand.

“Who are you?” he demanded.

The Uchiha shook his head and looked at the man next to him. From what he could see, Death was ready to claim that one. The Uchiha choked and looked at Madara, eyes begging.

“Please… He’s all I have left.” the eyes faded away and the Uchiha slumped against his leg.

“Madara-sama!” the crowd cried.

Madara eyed the Uchiha he had never seen before and then the other.

“Get me a HEALER!” he roared.

There was a mad scramble as people tried to do what he told them. He scooped the Uchiha up in his arms, ignoring the way his stump stained his clothes before looking at the blonde again. He could see the signs of Death, could see them as easily as one could see the sunset on a clear day. This boy was too far gone to be helped. And yet…

He picked the other up, throwing them both over his shoulders and walking from the room. He carried them without care, heading for his own personal quarters. The healers, Koi and Kenji, appeared by his sides, carrying with them their supplies. Koi opened the door for him when they got to his room and he walked in. He placed the Uchiha down first and then the other, stepping back to let the healers surge forward.

The next several hours were a fight. Death attempted to come for both boys, but the healers fought it off with vigor. More than once, he thought they lost the blonde, but he seemed to cling to life with both hands, coming back from the brink more than once. The sun sank below the trees and yet, still the healers fought tooth and nail. Finally, just as the moon made her appearance in the sky, they stepped back. They were both exhausted, collapsing into the corner, fast asleep in seconds. 

Madara had watched it all and as he stepped forward, he eyed the two. They had cleaned them up to see how bad the wounds were and the two couldn’t have been more different. Madara turned his head.

“Yukiko.” he called.

The door slid open and a young Uchiha woman walked in. She bowed to him.

“Take the blond and put him in another room. Be sure to have a guard with him at all times.” Madara dismissed.

She nodded. She threw him over her shoulder and left Madara alone with the strange Uchiha. Madara sat and watched him all night.

“They fell through your roof?” Hashirama said in awe the next morning.

He was staring at the hole as if he couldn’t believe it. Madara just raised an eyebrow.

“Are you saying I am lying to you, my friend?” Madara asked.

Hashirama blinked.

“No, never. I am just amazed. I wonder where they came from.” Hashirama muttered.

“I have those questions myself.” Madara replied.

“Can I see them?” Hashirama asked.

Madara led him down the hall where the blonde lay sleeping. Hashirama eyed him with interest, but Madara was confused. Hashirama saw the confusion on his face and tilted his head to the side.

“Is something the matter?” he asked.

“His injuries. There is no way they should be healed this quickly. My healers are some of the best, but they had two patients.” Madara explained.

Hashirama frowned as he looked down at the young man before him. He noted that his clothes had been changed and that his wrist and ankles were chained down.

“Not taking any chances?” Hashirama asked amused.

“Would you?” Madara demanded.

The door slid open and they jumped, ready to fight when Madara realized it was the Uchiha boy. He was leaning heavily on the door, his body slumped to the side, but his eyes were determined.

“Madara?” Hashirama asked.

“This is the other young man who came through my roof.” Madara replied.

“Ah, that makes it simple, I think?” Hashirama stated.

The Uchiha straightened up and looked at them before taking a step forward. Step by agonizing step, he walked across the room, past Madara and Hashirama and to the other boy’s side. He fell to his knees by his bedside, kneeling over him. He watched the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Hashirama and Madara watched this all silently. It seemed to them that there was more to this than they understood. Madara stepped forward.

“My name is Madara Uchiha. State your name.” he demanded.

The Uchiha turned his head and their eyes clashed. For a moment, Hashirama wondered if they would come to blows and then the Uchiha slumped to his side. Madara quickly bent down, but the Uchiha was only focused on the boy next to him. He reached his one good hand out and grasped the unconscious blonde’s arm.

“My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am the last, remaining Uchiha from Konoha.” he muttered.

“Remaining?” Madara asked.

There was a stiffness to his spine that Hashirama saw. Sasuke nodded slowly, his eyes drifting shut. It seems the walk from his room to here had drained him of energy. Madara realized he was losing time, leaned in.

“What happened to the Uchiha clan? Sasuke-kun, what happened?” Madara demanded.

As Sasuke drifted into sleep, he muttered “massacre” before he fell unconscious. Madara leaned back and sat there, staring blankly.

“Madara?” Hashirama called.

He feared what would happen next. What did this mean? The Uchiha clan was dead, but clearly not? Was this boy delusional? Or was he a harbinger of fate? Hashirama wasn't sure. The door slid open again, this time with force.

“Madara-sama, the boy is!” the guards paused, staring at the missing boy with fear.

Madara stood up, scooping Sasuke up in the process before walking over and handing him off to the guard.

“I want him watched at all times. No one is to let him out of their sight. Do I make myself clear?” Madara demanded handing Sasuke off.

“Y-Yes, Madara-sama!” the guard bowed and left, making Madara close the door behind him.

Madara stood there, staring at the grain on the door before sighing.

“It is late, my friend. Let us talk more tomorrow.” Madara said.

Hashirama didn’t mention that it was only noon. Instead, he pat Madara on the shoulder and as they left the room, Madara sealing the door behind him.

Sasuke woke up groggy and disoriented in a place he didn't recognize. He tried to get up, but he was chained down. His eyes flashed and he could see seals on the chains as well. With how low his chakra was, there would be no way for him to break out. His head dropped and his eyes faded away.

Where was he was the most pressing question. Funny enough the ceiling looked familiar, but he didn’t know why. He turned his head, looking around and trying to get his bearings. He was in someone’s room, that much was clear. For a moment, something caught his eye and he turned to see the Uchiha crest painted above his head. He breath caught. Was this some kind of sick joke?

He swallowed and looked around before a name popped into his head. Panic set in and he started to struggle.

“Naruto! God damn it, dobe! NARUTO!” he yelled.

Blood, pain, panic, death, flashes of colors and words that made no sense, but he knew one thing: Naruto was in danger. His heart started to beat furiously as he struggled. He heard people coming in, yelling and shouting at him and he desperately wanted to be free. All of a sudden, his hair was grabbed and his head was jerked back.

The face staring down at him was familiar, the spinning red eyes made his heart pound. His own Sharingan and Rinnegan came to life and they held each other’s stare.

“Where is he?” Sasuke hissed.

“Where is who?” Madara demanded.

Sasuke snarled.

“Don’t pull that bullshit with me, Madara! Where is Naruto, you slimy bastard!” Sasuke snapped.

There was a gasp that came through the other people in the room. They couldn’t believe he would dare talk to Madara like this.

“I do not know why you think you can talk to me like that, boy, but I suggest you change your tone.” Madara said coldly.

Sasuke glared hatefully.

“What did you do to him? If you’ve done anything to Naruto, I will fucking kill you.” Sasuke replied.

Madara pulled a kunai from his pouch and held it to Sasuke’s throat.

“You dare threaten me? I could kill you right now. No one in this room would stop me.” Madara stated.

“You can try.” Sasuke replied.

Madara frowned.

“Your friend is alive and well. He is in another room.” Madara said.

Madara saw the way his eyes changed. There was a softness in them now, a desperation to know that the other boy was ok and alive.

“Naruto...is fine?” he asked slowly.

Madara put his kunai away.

“For now. If you enrage me, he might not be for long.” Madara stated.

Sasuke scowled and his eyes changed back.

“If you can’t kill me, you certainly will never be able to kill him.” Sasuke said dismissively.

Madara pulled back and Sasuke looked at the people in the room. All of them had black hair and Sharingans. There was a pause as Sasuke took this information in.

“Where...are we?” Sasuke finally asked.

“The Uchiha Compound.” Madara replied.

Sasuke shook his head.

“That’s not possible.” Sasuke stated.

“And why is that?” Madara demanded.

“Because the Uchiha Compound was destroyed in the war.” Sasuke replied.

“What war?” Madara demanded.

“The one you started! The Fourth Great Shinobi War!” Sasuke snapped.

There was a pause. Madara almost couldn’t believe his ears. First he was being told the Uchihas were gone, next the compound was destroyed and now he was being told he was the cause of a war? Madara grit his teeth.

“Child, you’re lying!” one Uchiha yelled and the crowd joined in. 

Sasuke glared at them all, but Madara held up his hand and it stopped.

“Enough. I do not know why you are saying these things nor do I understand your hostility towards me, but it ends now. You are an Uchiha, conduct yourself like one.” Madara demanded.

Madara turned to the group behind him and before long, it was just him and Sasuke. Madara looked back at Sasuke.

“Your friend is alive, for now. Continue to disrespect me and you will watch him die, do you understand?” Madara demanded.

Sasuke scowled.

“And I told you, if you try it, you won’t be able to kill him. If you somehow manage to, well the Uchihas won’t be around long enough to see morning.” Sasuke replied evenly.

“Are you truly threatening your own blood?” Madara asked startled.

“My blood died a long time ago. You are just people with my surname.” Sasuke said.

Madara just shook his head. The boy was twisted, his mind empty, that much was clear. Madara turned towards the door and went to walk out when Sasuke spoke.

“Naruto is the only thing I have left. The only thing in this damn world I care about.” Sasuke said.

“How sad.” Madara replied before leaving.

Hashirama whistled as he leaned back a bit.

“My, that sounds concerning.” he said in awe.

Madara just scuffed.

“He is a child. His threats mean little to me.” Madara said sipping his sake.

Yet, his words did hold some weight. The boy was not from their clan, but he had the Sharingan. He was not born to them, but he had their clan symbol on his back. There was more to this than meets the eye and Madara was going to find out how all the pieces came into play. He sipped his sake again and looked at Hashirama.

“So, how do your talks with the other clans go?” he asked.

Hashirama sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Same as they always do.” Hashirama muttered.

Madara snorted. He had, at one point, asked to come to these things, but after realizing how truly mind numbing they were, he had been happy to leave Hashirama dealing with it. Hashirama hummed and rubbed his chin.

“What is on your mind?” Madara asked.

Hashirama just smiled.

“It’s a secret.” he said.

Hashirama was horrible at keeping secrets, which was kind of funny for the leader of a ninja village. Madara would find out eventually, the man could never keep this kind of thing going.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling with a frown. After his confrontation with Madara this morning, he had fallen asleep. Now, he was awake and he needed a plan. There was a very good chance this was all some type of illusion. Maybe they had failed? Maybe the Infinite Tsukuyomi had actually happened? He wasn’t sure why his dream would include Madara as the head of the clan though.

He looked around the room again. Until he had more energy, there was a good chance he wasn’t escaping this room. Even worse was if he did escape, he had no idea where Naruto was. He certainly wasn’t going to leave without him. The door opened and Sasuke watched Madara come in. Beside him was an older woman.

“This is Naori, she is one of the healers. She will be checking your wounds. If you try anything, she is just as capable of killing you as I am.” Madara stated.

“Madara-sama, please.” Naori said sternly.

Madara sighed and took a step to the side. She nodded and walked over, running her hands over him.

“You did quite a lot of damage to yourself, young man. You will heal, but it will be long and painful.” she stated.

“Hn.” Sasuke replied.

Naori bopped him on the head.

“Watch your manners, child. You will answer yes or no when I am around. Not of this mumbling nonsense you youngsters have taken up.” Naori said.

Madara chuckled and she shot him a look. He stopped and she nodded, pleased.

“How is Naruto?” Sasuke asked.

Naori gave him an odd look.

“The other boy.” Madara said.

“He is stable, for now.” Naori hesitated.

Madara didn’t seem to like the answer.

“Naori.” Madara stated.

She sighed.

“He is stable, but he is weak. Barely stronger than an infant. Even the slightest cold or chill and he will die.” Naori said.

“What can you do?” Sasuke demanded.

Naori hummed as she continued to go over Sasuke’s body with her hands.

“Not much I can do, child. He will have to decide if he lives or dies. No one else can make that choice.” she replied.

Sasuke swallowed and laid back down, staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Tell me, child, what will you do if he dies?” Naori asked and Madara frowned.

Why would she ask such a thing?

“I’ll die too.” Sasuke replied simply.

Madara blinked, startled. Naori just nodded her head.

“You two are intertwined. I can feel it when I heal you. If one were to die, the other would surely follow.” Naori stated.

Madara paused. How curious.

“And why is that?” Madara asked.

Naori looked at him.

“If anyone should know why, it’s you, Madara-sama.” Naori asked.

Madara frowned. Was she implying what he thought she was implying? He stayed silent.

“What can I do? To help Naruto get better?” Sasuke asked.

“First, it would be best to move you both into the same room.” Naori said.

“And why should I allow such a thing?” Madara demanded.

Naori turned to him.

“You do not have to, but if you do not, both of these boys will waste away, slowly and painfully.” she replied.

Madara really didn’t see a problem with that, but he did know that would cause a stir among the clan if he did. Allowing an Uchiha to die without bothering to help them when he could? Many would see that as him losing sight of what was important. The reaction of the clan would be extreme, especially since there were so few of them right now. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Naori hummed and turned back to Sasuke.

“If the other boy, the one you call Naruto, was moved in here, would you promise not to cause any trouble?” Naori asked.

Sasuke blinked, glancing at her.

“If Naruto is here, I won’t need to. He’ll cause enough trouble when he wakes up.” Sasuke replied.

“If he wakes up.” Madara corrected.

“When.” Sasuke snapped back.

Their eyes clashed and Naori sighed.

“Children these days.” she mumbled.

Sasuke watched as Naruto was carried into the room and laid out on a futon. He looked pale, weak. Sasuke hated it.

“He’ll get better now right?” he asked Naori.

“We can only hope, child.” she replied.

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

“I don’t know how much of that I have left.” he admitted.

“You are quite cynical for someone so young.” she said.

Sasuke just stared.

“You moved them into the same room?” Tobirama demanded.

He had been away these last few days, scouting out new areas and clans to bring to Konoha. He had just returned while Madara was explaining to Hashirama what happened.

“I trust Naori’s judgement. If she said they would be best together, then I agree.” Madara stated.

“They could be plotting your downfall.” Tobirama said hotly.

“The boy, Naruto, isn’t even strong enough to wake up. I doubt they are plotting anything.” Madara snapped back.

But he did admit, as insufferable as Tobirama was, he had a point. That’s why Madara had made sure a Uchiha spy was always watching over them, listening to every word.

“You two, I swear.” Hashirama said shaking his head foldly.

The two looked at him, blinking.

“What does that mean?” Tobirama demanded.

“You both are so paranoid.” Hashirama laughed.

Madara flushed a bit and saw Tobirama cover his face with his hand, hiding his own. Hashirama just laughed harder.

“Come on, dobe, wake up.” Sasuke muttered.

Two days. Two days since Naruto had been moved into this room and nothing. He hadn’t so much as twitched since then. The silence was deafening and Sasuke was going mad. The only thing keeping him from doing anything rash was Naori. She came twice a day to check on them, but Sasuke knew she wasn’t telling him everything. She would often fill the silence with talk of her grandson, not what was actually happening. From what Sasuke learned, he was almost old enough to start training to be a ninja.

Naori hoped he would pick being a healer, like his father and mother had, but she also knew that the clan needed fighters. Sasuke hated that he started looking forward to her visits, if only to have someone else to talk to, something else to fill the endless silence. Naruto still hadn’t moved and he turned his head to look at the ceiling.

Naori had tried to hide it, but Sasuke knew something was wrong. She spent more and more time every day healing Naruto, checking him over, her brow furled in concern. She never said anything about it, but they both knew something was wrong. The door slid open and Naori came in, followed by Madara and shockingly enough, the Senju brothers.

“Good afternoon!” Hashirama said cheerfully.

Tobirama just stared.

“Good afternoon.” Sasuke replied politely.

Naori nodded, pleased. He had been chewed out by her once or twice on his manners already. He didn’t need another tongue lashing. Naori moved to Naruto’s side first and started to check him over before stopping. Her brow furled and she leaned in, hands paused above his chest.

“Naori?” Madara called.

“Please hush a moment, Madara-sama.” she replied.

Hashirama snorted and looked at Madara’s incredulous face. 

“Did you just shush me?” he demanded.

Naori shot him a look and he closed his mouth, much to Hashirama’s amusement.

“Another peep out of you, Hokage-sama, and I will ask you to leave as well.” Naori said.

Hashirama stopped and flushed. Tobirama just smirked. Naori leaned in, her hands above his chest, hovering and moving slowly. Everyone was quiet and then she straightened up.

“Is he ok?” the genuine worry in Sasuke’s tone made her pause and then smile.

“He is waking up. I can sense it.” Naori said pleased.

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. Sure enough, they saw his eyes start to flutter. There was a sigh and Naruto woke up. His eyes were a little hazy still with sleep, but as he looked around, they landed on Sasuke and he smiled.

“About time, dobe.” Sasuke said.

“Whatever, teme.” Naruto yawned.

Naori huffed.

“You youngsters need to learn some manners.” she said angrily.

Naruto leaned his head back and looked at her. He seemed to stare before smiling.

“Sorry, Obaa-chan.” he replied.

The look on Naori’s face was priceless. Madara bit his lip to keep from laughing. Hashirama didn’t even try. He burst into hysterical laughter, leaning on his brother to stay upright while Tobirama stared hard at a wall, his body shaking as he tried to hold back his own laughter. Naori stepped forward and her eyes were murderous.

“Say that again, boy?” she demanded.

Naruto blinked.

“Ummm ma’am?” he tried again.

Naori’s eyes were still narrowed, but she nodded and stepped back. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Madara straightened up and Naruto glanced his way. There was a pause and then Naruto yelled.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Naruto’s voice was loud and Sasuke winced.

“I live here.” Madara replied boredly.

Naruto’s head snapped to Sasuke and for the first time he seemed to realize they were chained up.

“The hell is going on!” Naruto said.

“Dobe, will you stop fucking yelling?” Sasuke demanded.

“Make me, teme!” Naruto snapped.

“Enough!” Tobirama snapped.

The two stopped.

“Now that we have your attention, I believe it’s time you both answered some of our questions.” Tobirama demanded.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking bored. Naruto blinked.

“Ok, but first, this floor hurts.” Naruto muttered.

He sat up, ripping the chains from the floor with little trouble. Madara’s mouth dropped as Naruto got to his feet and stretched his one arm over his head, popping his back.

“That’s not possible.” Madara muttered.

“I thought you said you put seals on those chains!” Tobirama demanded.

“He did.” Hashirama stated.

“Then how!” Tobirama snapped.

“Huh? Oh, I broke them. I was trained in seal making.” Naruto replied.

Madara bent down and sure enough, the seals were gone. How had he managed to do that while they were standing there, watching him, he would never know. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and knelt down.

“Can’t get up, huh?” he teased and Sasuke huffed.

“Just let me up, dobe. The floor is hurting my back too.” Sasuke snapped.

Naruto tapped his chin.

“I don’t know. I mean, it would be rude.” Naruto sang.

Sasuke scowled.

“Dobe.” he said dangerously.

Naruto shrugged.

“I don’t know.” Naruto mocked.

“Enough!” Madara snapped.

Naruto looked at him and pouted. He reached out and the seals snapped, allowing Sasuke to break free and get up. Naori watched this all quietly. Madara wasn’t sure what to make of it and the brothers seemed just as uncertain.

“So anyone want to explain to me what’s going on?” Naruto asked.

Naruto sat on the floor, tapping his finger against the table. He seemed to be deep in thought.

“Don’t hurt yourself, dobe.” Sasuke muttered next to him before sipping his tea.

Naruto glared.

“Shove it, teme. It’s a lot to take in.” Naruto said.

Naori huffed and Naruto winced. She had made it clear she didn’t like their little nicknames for each other.

“Sorry.” he said rubbing the back of his head.

Naori nodded, pleased.

“So you two come from the future, is that correct?” Hashirama asked.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Sasuke sipped his tea, watching them react.

“Fascinating.” Hashirama said in awe.

“Focus, Brother.” Tobirama said.

Hashirama coughed, but he still had a twinkle in his eyes.

“I suppose you know us then.” Tobirama said.

“Yes, the First and Second Hokages.” Naruto said with delight before Sasuke nailed him in the side with his elbow.

“Ow!” Naruto yelped.

Tobirama blinked.

“I become the Second?” he asked curiously.

“This village survived long enough to have two Hokages?” Madara asked incredulous.

“Yes, after Hashirama….” Naruto stopped.

“After I what?” Hashirama asked.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other.

“You died. In the first war.” Sasuke said.

“I see...I suppose that is to be expected.” Hashirama rubbed his chin.

“Interesting that Tobirama was chosen.” Madara said calmly.

Inside, he was angry. Both Senju brothers became Hokages? That made no sense! Surely, he didn’t lose to Tobirama! He sipped his tea, trying to calm his racing thoughts.

“Clearly, the village made the best decision they could.” Tobirama replied.

Madara glared angrily, his eyes shifting.

“Actually, Hashirama picked Tobirama.” Sasuke said.

“I’ll admit, I’m a little startled myself. I would have thought I would pick Madara first.” Hashirama stated.

“Brother!” Tobirama snapped.

Hashirama just held up his hands.

“I mean no disrespect, Brother. I just think he would be a great Hokage as well. Did he die before I did?” Hashirama asked.

“Yes, you killed him.” Sasuke replied.

The three of them paused, eyes widening.

“I did what!” Hashirama demanded.

“Madara Uchiha attacked the First Hokage after he was appointed Hokage. Madara attempted to murder him, but he died in the process. Or so everyone believed. In reality, Madara survived, faked his death, went into hiding, found someone to follow in his footsteps and then died several years later.” Sasuke explained.

Hashirama sat back a bit, looking at the table. He swallowed.

“Madara?” he asked lowly.

Madara stared blankly at the table as well. He couldn’t say he hadn’t thought about attacking Hashirama over the Hokage position, but to do all of that? He must have lost his mind! He was so deep in thought, he didn’t hear Hashirama’s call.

“Madara!” Hashirama called.

Madara looked at him, startled. Hashirama looked so desperate.

“Tell me they are lying. That you would never do that.” Hashirama demanded.

Madara said nothing. Tobirama got to his feet, glaring.

“You spineless bastard! How dare you even consider such a thing!” Tobirama demanded.

Naori got to her feet and the door shifted a bit. It was clear that if a fight started, the Uchiha clan would come to the aid of their leader.

“Sit down, Tobirama.” Hashirama said.

Tobirama stared at his brother, in shock.

“Brother!” he hissed.

“Sit.” Hashirama demanded.

Tobirama sat down slowly and eventually Naori did too. Hashirama breathed in deeply and then sighed.

“It is, admittedly, hard to hear, but not surprising.” Hashirama said sadly.

Madara blinked.

“You believed I would betray you eventually?” Madara asked.

“Yes, if that meant helping your clan. I’ve seen how much you care, Madara. If killing me meant helping your clan…” Hashirama trailed off.

“But he failed, correct?” Tobirama demanded.

“Yes, he did.” Sasuke replied.

“But he didn’t stop.” Naruto stated.

“What do you mean?” Madara asked.

“We fought you. Together, just a few days ago in our time. You were brought back to life by your own plan.” Sasuke explained.

“After Hashirama defeated you, your hatred grew, even in death. You planned to die and be brought back in your younger form. It succeeded, but you still failed.” Naruto said shortly.

“That is why you were so hostile to me when you woke up.” Madara looked at Sasuke.

“You were vicious when you fought against us. I feared that you had somehow managed to come back again.” Sasuke stated.

“And you were worried about your friend the most.” Madara said.

“That’s because…” Sasuke trailed off and looked at Naruto.

“Madara Uchiha’s greatest attack was summoning the Kyuubi No Kitsune to help him in battle.” Naruto explained.

“The Kyuubi?” Tobirama said in shock.

“Yes and I am the current Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.” Naruto placed his hand on his stomach.

They watched the seal appear through the shirt and they looked at him. Hashirama breathed deeply.

“What did you say your name was again?” he asked.

“Naruto Uzumaki.” Naruto replied.

“Uzumaki. That’s a side branch of our’s, isn’t it?” Tobirama asked.

“It is.” Hashirama rubbed his chin.

Naruto yawned loudly, leaning a bit on Sasuke as they sat there. It was clear he was still suffering from fatigue. Naori stood up.

“An Uzumaki and an Uchiha. Never thought I would see the day.” Hashirama said, but he seemed happy.

“Gentlemen, I believe my patients still need rest. We can discuss such things later.” she shushed the Senju brothers from the room before looking at Madara.

“You too.” she pointed to the door.

He got up and walked out. Naori knew his brain was spinning, hell her’s was too, but right now, her patients needed her.

“Alright, to bed with you both! Go now!” she demanded forcing them along.

Hashirama stood on the cliffside, staring down at the small buildings below. It was so small yet, just barely a village. The peace they were looking for was right there, at their fingertips, but… His eyes turned stormy. All he had heard today echoed in his mind like a sad melody. Madara and he had fought for years, both together and against each other, but to know Madara’s mind could become so twisted, so broken.

“I thought I would find you here.” Madara said as he walked over.

“Always did know me best.” Hashirama muttered sadly.

The two of them stood there, facing the setting sun.

“What do you think… of what they told us?” Madara asked.

Hashirama blew out a breath.

“I don’t know what to think. I can’t imagine they would lie to us, but…” Hashirama trailed off.

“Where do we go from here, Madara?” Hashirama asked.

Madara paused.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to believe what they said is true. I want to live in blissful ignorance that our village will succeed and peace will thrive, but we are always clashing, Hashirama, even now.” Madara said.

“So what should we do? Give up? Let this whole thing, everything we have worked for, fall apart? They have proven to us that this can work!” Hashirama demanded.

He sounded angry, which was rare in the kind tempered man. Madara frowned.

“What about our plan to keep children from fighting? From dying? You saw those two boys in there! You can see the suffering on their faces!” Hashirama pointed back to the compound.

“I know.” Madara said.

“Do you? Because I’m starting to think you forgot.” Hashirama replied.

Madara turned on him.

“And what of you! You gained the Hokage position and now what? You’re going around, making us look weak with your flowery words of peace and harmony! It isn’t working!” Madara demanded.

“You want peace through violence! How is that going to solve anything! Madara, please.” Hashirama said.

Madara looked away, hands clenched.

“Those boys in there are our future. We should heed the warning they are giving us. Please.” Hashirama said before walking away.

Madara could only stand there.

Madara stood outside the room. He could hear the two of them talking. Naruto, he was finding, was not good at being quiet.

“I mean, do we even know how we are getting home?” Naruto asked.

“You think I have any ideas, dobe? I don’t even know how we got here.” Sasuke replied.

He knocked and there was a pause before Naruto opened the door. To have those blue eyes on him were daunting. There was something about them that caught you and held you.

“May I come in?” Madara asked.

Naruto blinked.

“Why are you asking, isn’t this your room?” Naruto stepped aside.

Sasuke looked up and frowned.

“Wait, this is your room?” Saqsuke asked.

“That is correct. How did you know?” Madara asked.

“It smells like you.” Naruto replied.

Madara just blinked.

“Dobe, don’t say stuff like that out loud. It’s creepy.” Sasuke replied.

“What? It’s true! And you can’t blame me for my sense of smell! I didn’t ask for it to be this good!” Naruto cried.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto sat on the floor. Madara looked between the two and wondered.

“You are an odd pair.” Madara said.

Sasuke and Naruto shrugged.

“We were on the same genin team.” Sasuke said.

Madara chuckled.

“I cannot imagine that went over well.” Madara said.

“Oh god no. We were both pissed, but hey, we make a great team in the end, right teme?” Naruto smiled brightly.

Sasuke smiled back and it was small.

“Yeah, when you stopped being a scaredy cat.” Sasuke said.

Naruto let out a squawk, his mouth dropping.

“I was not!” Naruto demanded.

“Yes, you were.” Sasuke replied evenly.

The two of them started bickering, but Madara coughed and they calmed down.

“There is something I wished to ask you.” Madara stated.

“About?” Sasuke replied.

“The Uchiha clan.” Madara said.

Naruto stared wide eyed before slowly looking at Sasuke. He was looking over Madara’s shoulder, eyes dark.

“They are gone.” Sasuke whispered.

Madara swallowed.

“How? Was it...the Senju?” he asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

“My older brother killed them.” Sasuke stated.

Madara stared at him, as if he couldn’t believe his ears.

“Your...brother.” Madara muttered.

“Itachi was a genius. He was the strongest, the best our clan had to offer. He surpassed others in leaps and bounds.” Sasuke paused.

The pride in his voice was clear. He seemed to think a great deal about the other male.

“I was seven. I was out late, working on my skills when I realized I would be in trouble if I didn’t get home soon. I raced back to the compound. I had no idea what I was walking into.” Sasuke swallowed.

Naruto leaned against him and Sasuke nodded.

“They were dead before I even got home. Everyone was dead and Itachi was the one who did it. For years, I hated him, tried to get stronger to track him down and kill him. In the end...it didn’t even matter.” Sasuke explained.

“But why? Why would he murder his clan?” Madara asked forcefully.

Madara needed to know. Was there something wrong with this man? Something mental issue he should watch out for? Sasuke stared at him.

“My brother did it to stop the Uchiha clan from starting a war with Konoha to take control.” Sasuke replied.

Madara paused.

“Like you said I tried to do?” Madara asked.

“Yes, they were following in your footsteps.” Sasuke said.

Madara nodded. So that was it. A never ending failure, repeated by the generations. He rubbed his face and looked at the young man before him. He saw the darkness in his eyes, the way he held himself.

“And what did you do...to get that power? What did you give up?” Madara asked softly.

Sasuke chuckled without mirth.

“Everything. My hopes, my dreams, my village, my friends, my soul.” Sasuke listed off.

“Sasuke.” Naruto muttered.

“Oh yeah, and now my arm.” Sasuke held up the stump.

Naruto made a noise and Sasuke looked at him.

“My arm too. You ass.” Naruto said.

“Wait…” Madara looked between the two.

“How did he take your arm?” Madara asked.

Naruto gave Sasuke a look.

“Someone had to prove themselves.” Naruto said.

“Shut up.” Sasuke replied.

“You fought each other?” Madara asked.

“Yes, we did. Twice. And twice you almost killed me.” Naruto said.

Sasuke looked down, his hair covering his eyes.

“I know.” he whispered.

Naruto seemed to realize his friend was sinking into a dark place and hummed.

“You know, between you and Sakura-chan, I don’t know which of you have tried to kill me more. You have tried harder than she has, but I think she came closer. You should step up your game.” Naruto said.

Sasuke snorted and shook his head.

“You are so odd.” he muttered.

Naruto smiled though and Madara understood. Understood why Sasuke said he would die if Naruto did. It had nothing to do with their lives being connected. It had to do with Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was the sun. Naruto seemed to be the only one keeping him afloat in this dark world he had created for himself.

“Sakura-chan?” Madara asked.

He leaned against the wall as Naruto went off about their other teammate. A healer, it seemed. Naruto spoke about her with great respect while Sasuke just nodded along. From there, Naruto continued on with other people in the village. Some names he recognized, like Nara and Hyuuga. Others he had never heard of.

“To think, our small village has grown so much.” he muttered.

“Yeah, it’s great!” Naruto said happily.

“And what of your family, Naruto-kun?” Madara asked.

Naruto stopped. Sasuke stopped too, glaring at Madara angrily.

“I’m an orphan.” Naruto said sadly.

Madara was startled.

“I don’t understand.” Madara muttered.

“My parents died after I was born.” Naruto replied.

“But why did no clan take you in? The Uzumaki clan is a side branch of the Senju clan. Why did they not take you in?” Madara asked.

“The Senju clan is most wiped out where we come from.” Naruto stated.

“What about the other clans? Hyuga? Nara?” Madara pressed.

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other.

“You are the last survivor of the Uchiha clan, correct?” Madara asked.

Sasuke nodded.

“And you are the container of the Kyuubi, correct?” Madara asked.

Naruto nodded.

“Anyone smart enough would have adopted you both. I am quite startled no one thought of that.” Madara said.

Naruto frowned.

“You know I wonder if the Third had something to do with that.” Sasuke said.

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked.

“He knew the Uchihas were planning a coup d'etat. We already know he ordered Itachi to handle that. What if he made sure that you and I couldn’t be adopted?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked down.

“I...don’t know.” Naruto trailed off.

“The Third?” Madara asked.

“Sarutobi Hiruzen.” Sasuke said.

“I see.” Madara recognized the surname, but not the first one.

“Oji.” Naruto muttered.

Madara tilted his head to the side.

“You seem close with this man.” Madara stated.

“He took care of me pretty much. Made sure I had food and a place to live.” Naruto scratched his cheek.

Madara hummed. He could see that Sasuke and he were thinking the same thing. A lonely orphan with no where to go, but a powerful demon locked inside his body? Madara would have made sure he was safe and cared for too. A powerful future weapon.

“I am sure he had the best intentions.” Madara said simply.

Naruto smiled, but Sasuke wasn’t so easily fooled. A knock came to the door and Naori stepped in, nodding to Madara before looking at the other two with a huff.

“I told you both, no visitors until I have cleared you!” she demanded.

Naruto hid slightly behind Sasuke.

“We can’t exactly keep Madara from his own room.” Naruto piped up.

Naori shot Madara a look and he got up.

“I will be going. Let me know how they are progressing.” Madara said before leaving.

“Naruto-kun is almost fully healed. His chakra is still low, but it is coming back quickly. He should be fine by tomorrow. Sasuke-kun is healing as well, if not slowly. He should be fine in a few days.” Naori explained.

Madara rubbed his chin. The rate they were healing was advanced. The Kyuubi explained Naruto’s, but didn’t explain Sasuke’s. He had to wonder.

“Thank you, Naori.” he said.

She bowed and left. He sat back and stared at the now fixed hole in his roof. He was still processing everything he had learned, but one thing stood out among the information. He had failed. Every plan he had tried to use had failed. So what did this mean? He glanced outside, saw his family members walk by and paused.

He stood up and walked to the window, staring out. Uchihas of all shapes and sizes walked by. Children played in the streets, adults worked and bargained with each other for food and wares, the elders strolled by. Yet, he saw the tense shoulders, the wary eyes. His people were always ready for the next attack, the next fight.

“What can I do?” he muttered, crossing his arms.

What was his next step, his next goal? How could he preserve their way of life? How could he fix his clan and keep them from being wiped out? He didn’t have all the answers and that was the worst part.

“Whoa!” Naruto gasped as he looked around.

Sasuke glanced around too. The compound was a lot smaller than the one he remembered. Then again, it didn’t seem like there were a lot of people to begin with. As they walked with Naori and Madara, they found eyes watching them with curiosity and worry. Naruto seemed amazed by everything around them.

“It’s small.” Sasuke muttered.

“Oh?” Naori asked.

He nodded.

“The compound was twice, maybe three times the size of this.” Sasuke replied.

“I see. How amazing!” Naori said in awe.

Madara was pleased as well, but that just meant Sasuke had lost twice as much family than Madara could. It was a bittersweet realization.

“I never got to see inside.” Naruto said as he spun around.

“Be careful, Naruto-kun. You don’t want to trip.” Naori said.

He smiled at her, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry.” he laughed.

She smiled back at him and that was odd. Naori never smiled at anyone outside their clan. Now that he thought about it, she had shown some affection for the other male. He would have to keep an eye on it.

“Where are we going?” Sasuke finally asked.

“To get you both some clothing. You can’t keep borrowing mine.” Madara replied.

Sasuke blinked, startled.

“As long as you don’t let this idiot pick out anything orange.” Sasuke said thumbing in Naruto’s direction.

“Hey! I like orange!” Naruto yelped.

“Orange?” Madara asked confused.

“The idiot ran around in an orange jumpsuit when we were genin. It’s amazing he didn’t die.” Sasuke said.

“Oh please, like your blue emo clothes were better!” Naruto snapped.

“Blue happens to be a better color than orange.” Sasuke replied hotly.

“With white pants?” Naruto rolled his eyes.

“My, you two can really fight about anything, can’t you?” Naori asked.

“He started it!” Naruto cried.

Naori and Madara just looked at each other as the two started bickering. They came across a small stand and Madara went inside followed by the boys, Naori walking over to another stand to get new ingredients. Inside, they found just fabric hanging all around them. Naruto whistled.

“Wow.” he muttered.

“Welcome.” a young man said, eyeing Naruto and Sasuke as he bowed to Madara.

“Good day, Shikai. I need clothes for my companions here.” Madara said.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded to him in turn.

“I see… I apologize, Madara-sama. I can help your one companion, but the other.” he seemed to eye Naruto suspiciously.

Madara’s eyes narrowed.

“And why is that?” Madara asked.

“He is not an Uchiha. I only sell to Uchihas, not outsiders.” Shikai said.

Sasuke’s face took on a dark look. Naruto seemed to just be watching curiously.

“You are not selling to an outsider, you are selling to me. If you do not wish to, that is fine. However, I expect my clan will not be stopping by here anytime soon.” Madara stated.

His face paled. He knew that if that happened, his business would die completely. He was more interested in talking to them after that. 

Sasuke rolled his neck and sighed as they stepped out of the shop. The man had measured just about everything he could to make sure their clothes fit properly. It seems pre-made clothes still weren’t a thing yet.

“God, that took forever!” Naruto whined.

“Stop whining, dobe.” Sasuke muttered.

“I’m hungry and tired. Has ramen been invented yet?” Naruto asked.

“Doubtful.” that just made Naruto whine louder.

“Why are you whining like a small child?” Madara asked as he followed them out.

“The dobe is hungry.” Sasuke replied.

“And tired. And I swear that guy kept sticking me with pins on purpose.” Naruto pouted.

“Want me to go back?” Sasuke asked, eyes flashing.

The protectiveness streak Sasuke had for Naruto was charming, if not a little suspicious. Naruto waved him off.

“It’s not like I haven’t dealt with it before.” Naruto replied.

“You shouldn’t have to.” Sasuke stated.

Naruto just smiled.

“Well, since we are done for now, shall we get some food?” Naori asked as she wandered over.

She held two jars in her hands and Naruto was quick to grab one, not thinking twice about.

“Thank you.” Naori said happily and he nodded.

“Making me look bad.” Sasuke said as he took the other jar.

“Not my fault. You do that yourself.” Naruto replied.

The bickering that started up was familiar and Madara wondered how often Izuna and he had bickered like that. The pain of Izuna’s death still hurt when he thought about too much, so he pushed it from his mind. They continued on, heading back towards Madara’s home when Naruto stopped.

“Dobe?” Sasuke called.

“Something’s coming.” he said quickly, eyes darting around and they looked a little weird if Madara looked closely.

“Coming?” Madara demanded.

“I can feel it. The air has shifted. Something’s coming.” Naruto said.

Madara frowned.

“I don’t sense anything.” Madara said, eyes shifting.

“I would trust Naruto’s judgement on this.” Sasuke said, eyes shifting too.

Madara stared at the two before looking around. His clan was all around him. They looked to him to be their leader, their protector. He looked at Naruto, who stared back and nodded. He straightened his spine.

“BATTLE STATIONS!” he roared.

Across the compound, Uchihas raced for their weapons or shelter. No one dared second question their leader. Naruto closed his eyes, bending down to place the jar on the ground before placing his hand down. He felt the shifting of the ground under his hand and he looked up.

“They are coming from the North East.” Naruto said.

“You can sense this?” Naori asked.

Naruto nodded. Sasuke handed his jar off to Naori while looking around them. It happened quickly, a flood of ninjas came from the nearby trees. Sasuke calmly covered his hand in lightning as the first two ninjas came his way. They were cut down just as quickly. Naruto was quick to jump into the fray as well. Sasuke and Naruto worked together, leaving Madara alone. They attempted to go after him, but Madara pulled out his fan and blasted his foes away.

“Sasuke, little help here!” Naruto held out his hand and Sasuke nodded.

Together, they made the sign for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and the area was flooded with Narutos.

“Lord.” Naori muttered, amazed by how many there were.

Madara stared at them all, wondering what kind of jutsu was this. He had never seen so many solid clones. They charged in and the invaders were quickly overpowered. They retreated quickly and Madara eyed the two men by his side.

“Well, that went well.” Naori noted.

The clones popped out of existence and Naruto’s knee hit the ground. Sasuke knelt by his side.

“Overdoing it as usual, dobe?” Sasuke asked.

“Shut up.” Naruto replied panting.

“That was quite the jutsu you have there.” Madara stated.

“Really? Oh yeah, I guess Tobirama hasn’t invented it yet.” Naruto muttered.

Madara made a face. Of course, Tobirama would make such a thing. Madara stared at Naruto and frowned.

“I thought you said he was fine?” Madara asked Naori.

“I did.” Naori replied.

“His chakra control is garbage. He probably put too much into it. Again.” Sasuke said helping him to his feet.

And yet, even still, Sasuke was worried. His voice held that tone and Madara frowned.

“And I said shut up. It’s hard when you have so much.” Naruto muttered.

“Even still, that is something you should be careful with.” Naori said.

Madara picked up the two jars now that Sasuke was helping Naruto back to the house. Naruto closed his eyes, leaning on Sasuke to help him.

“What is wrong with you? Your chakra control is bad, but I’ve seen you make twice as many clones and not be this tired.” Sasuke demanded.

“I had to use Sage Mode as well. It’s a lot more draining than you would think.” Naruto mumbled.

“Is that why your eyes changed?” Madara asked.

“Yes, I connected myself to the world around me. It’s basically like becoming one with the universe. It’s hard to explain.” Naruto stated.

Madara nodded along, though it sounded overwhelming to him. They made it back to the house and Sasuke helped Naruto lie down. Naruto looked at his missing arm with a frown.

“Miss it?” Sasuke asked.

“A little. Being one handed makes things difficult.” Naruto said.

Madara hummed.

“There is a chance we could get you a prosthetic. It won’t be as good as your arm, but it will do the trick.” Naori said rubbing her chin.

“You think so?” Naruto asked curiously.

“Yes, I know one of our clan members has been working on such a project.” Naori said nervously.

Madara made a face. He knew exactly who she was referring to and it was the last person he wanted to deal with. Naori gave him a look.

“Madara-sama, I know how you feel about him, but please.” Naori said sternly.

“I understand he’s your brother, but his disrespectful nature…” Madara trailed off.

“Who are we talking about?” Sasuke asked.

“My brother. His name is Kenta. He lives just outside the compound.” Naori said.

“For a reason.” Madara growled.

“Reason?” Naruto asked.

Naori sighed.

“My brother can be a bit…” she trailed off.

“Insane? Moronic? Disrespectful?” Madara listed.

Naori glared at him.

“Eccentric.” she stated.

“Oh, one of those then.” Naruto said.

“He likes to experiment with things he shouldn’t.” Madara stated.

Naruto winced. He was reminded way too much of a certain snake when he heard those words. He knew Sasuke thought the same based on the way he shifted.

“He means well.” Naori said.

“Then he should have stuck to healing. His experiments have almost burned this compound to the ground. More than once.” Madara said angrily.

Naori said sadly.

“You know he hasn’t been right since his son died. We should have helped him.” Naori whispered.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. Was this the same grandson she had been telling him about all this time? She told him that she only had one sibling.

“We were at war, Naori. A lot of people died. Instead of locking himself away, he should have grieved with us.” Madara replied.

“Grieving is hard.” Naruto said simply.

The two looked at them, having completely forgotten they were sitting there, listening. Naruto was staring at the ceiling. Sasuke was just staring at Naruto.

“You never know how you will react. Until it happens of course.” Naruto stated.

“And how would you know?” Madara snapped coldly.

There was a moment where everything seemed to pause. Sasuke turned to him, his eyes flashing, rage clear on his face. But Naruto spoke.

“I lost my parents the minute I was born. I lost my freedom at the same time. I grew up hated, unwanted, unloved. I believed I would stay that way forever. I lost my best friend to whispered promises of power and my sensei to men who wanted to kill me. I lost both friend and foe during the shinobi war, watched as my allies died before my eyes, one throwing away his own life away to save mine. I have grieved for both friend and enemy.” Naruto closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

“Naruto.” Sasuke muttered.

“Grief is nothing something you can’t explain. My friends called me crazy when I cried for our enemies, but at another point in time, they could have been my friends. I don’t grieve for who they were, but what they could have become.” Naruto explained.

“Sometimes, you want to lock yourself away so you can’t be hurt anymore. You sit in the dark, letting the world go on around you and never once thinking about going out there and joining it. You feel almost as if you can’t. As if you enjoying life is somehow an insult to their death.” Naruto paused.

“And then something in your head clicks. You pull yourself out of that dark place and back into the sun and you realized that you were acting more dead than alive and they never would have wanted that for you. And so you live. You live on and fight to bring their hopes and dreams to life because they never got a chance to.” Naruto finished.

Madara and Naori just stared.

“How can you say such things?” Naori asked.

Naruto smiled at her.

“Because I refuse to let hatred rule me.” Naruto replied.

Sasuke looked down, swallowing hard. Madara looked away, feeling equally as called out.

“I see… perhaps…” Naori trailed off.

“You wish to see Kenta still?” Madara asked.

“Yes.” Naruto said.

Madara sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Very well. Tomorrow then.” Madara turned and walked out. 

Naori just checked them both over before leaving. As they lay there, Sasuke spoke.

“So you going to tell me what’s up?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged.

“Kurama said I have to hold off on using a lot of chakra right now. We came too close to death and he’s still recovering. Plus our chakra is so intertwined, when I use mine, I use some of his too.” Naruto explained.

“You’re too used to tapping into his power.” Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed.

“Can you blame me?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke frowned.

“You should hold off on using it. Until you’re more stable.” Sasuke said.

“I don’t need protection.” Naruto said darkly.

“I know, but for right now, you can lean on me.” Sasuke paused.

“Like you did before.” Sasuke finished.

Naruto looked at him and nodded.

The next morning, Naruto and Sasuke were brought to a small house outside the compound. It was nice, small and quaint. Naruto looked around curiously.

“Can I help you?” someone called.

He came from around back, eyeing them all with boredom. Naori smiled.

“Brother.” she said politely.

“Naori.” he replied blandly.

His eyes drifted to Madara and he scowled.

“Madara.” he said.

“Kenta.” Madara replied.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

“What do you want?” Kenta asked.

“We came to see if you were still working on those prosthetics.” Madara said.

Kenta stared him down. He took note of Naruto and Sasuke’s missing arms.

“I see. I was crazy when I was working on those things, but now that they are actually useful to you, you want to know more?” Kenta demanded.

“Brother, please.” Naori said.

“Save it! Honestly, Naori!” Kenta snarled.

“Hey! Don’t talk to her like that!” Naruto snapped.

“Shut it, outsider! I will speak to her however I damn well please!” Kenta replied.

Naruto marched forward and grabbed the man by his shirt, focusing him to meet Naruto’s eyes. The man was taller than Naruto, but Naruto was stronger.

“Let me go, you ruffian!” Kenta snapped.

“Listen here, asshole. I could give a damn if you don’t give me an arm, but don’t you dare talk to her like that. She is your sister. You better respect her or I will put my foot up your ass.” Naruto snarled.

There was a pause, Kenta looking at Naruto with calmness before nodding.

“I apologize, Naori.” he said calmly.

“Thank you, Naruto-kun, but I can fight my own battles.” Naori said amused.

Naruto flushed and let him go.

“Ah sorry. Force of habit.” Naruto laughed.

Sasuke scuffed. Kenta eyed the two of them and hummed.

“Who are you two?” he asked.

“I’m Naruto! And that asshole over there is Sasuke.” Naruto said.

Kenta nodded before turning back to his house.

“Follow me.” he replied.

Naruto blinked and then gave Madara a thumbs up.

“He’s going to blow us all to hell.” Madara muttered.

Naori smiled, Sasuke just looked at him and Naruto was chatting with Kenta like they were old friends.

“Now, I have several different kinds. Most of them are made from lightweight material that is sturdy, but not combat ready. I have things that are more combat suited, but heavier. My problem is I haven’t had anyone to help me test these on. Meaning the adjustments are hard to figure out.” Kenta said.

He pulled a cloth off a table and it was covered in parts and pieces. Some kind of looked like arms or legs, but only vaguely. Sasuke grimaced.

“It looks like a mess to me.” Sasuke stated.

Naruto eyed the items too, but with curiosity. Kenta sighed.

“Admittedly I have not had anyone to test these items out on, so they have just been sitting here.” he admitted.

“Oh, then try them out on me.” Naruto said sitting in a chair.

Everyone stared at him funny.

“What?” he replied.

“You’ll… let me test them on you?” Kenta asked. 

He seemed eager, like this was exactly what he was waiting for.

“Well, sure. I heal fast so it’s not like I’ll have lasting scars. And from what I see, you have an idea of what you are doing. If you test it out on me, maybe we can find an even ground.” Naruto said brightly.

Kenta rubbed his chin, eyes taking on a new light.

“Now wait.” Naori piped in.

Kenta scowled at her.

“We need to set some rules first. Human experimentation like this is dangerous.” Naori stated.

“I’ll be here.” Sasuke said calmly.

“Yeah, and Naori will be here too, right?” Naruto said looking at her.

She blinked, startled. Kenta seemed shocked too.

“I never said she could stay.” Kenta demanded.

Naruto got up.

“Then I’m out of here. I’ll only stay if she does.” Naruto said.

Kenta paused and then looked at her.

“Naori?” he called.

“I will stay. Naruto-kun is my patient after all.” Naori said.

Madara sighed deeply and they looked at him.

“I don’t care much for this idea. But I will agree to it for now. If anything happens, however, I am cutting this off.” Madara stated.

“Prosthetics? Fascinating.” Hashirama muttered.

“This is ridiculous.” Tobirama stated.

Madara watched the two argue. Tobirama was completely against it, saying that they shouldn’t be putting weapons into these boys’ hands. Hashirama thought it was a great idea. If they could learn to make them easy to move in, this could help many of their people who lost limbs get back into society. Madara was watching this with amusement.

“I think you both are missing the point?” Madara stated.

“We are?” Hashirama asked.

“Yes. The two of them are much more powerful than we originally believed. They handled that attack with one arm and little chakra each. Can you imagine if they had two and were fully healed?” Madara asked.

Tobirama looked murderous.

“That is why we should have killed them while we had a chance!” he demanded, slamming his fist on the table.

Hashirama frowned when his tea was knocked over. He was quick to clean it up.

“Kill them? I didn’t expect them to survive the night much less live this long. I thought God would do it for me.” Madara replied.

Tobirama scowled.

“You should have killed them when you realized they were going to live. Now we have two incredibly dangerous individuals living in our village.” Tobirama said.

“Oh, so it is perfectly ok for me to dirty my hands with the blood of two children?” Madara demanded.

“You already have, I don’t see why this is any different.” Tobirama snapped.

The cup in Madara’s hand shattered and he glared, eyes spinning. Tobirama glared back and Hashirama just sighed.

“Stop it. Both of you. Madara did the right thing, Brother.” Hashirama said.

“How can you say that?” Tobirama asked.

Hashirama hummed. 

“I see something in Naruto-kun. Something I hope to keep seeing in all the future generations. A hope. A dream.” Hashirama said smiling.

“You can’t put all your hopes on one person, Brother.” Tobirama said, though he looked at Madara when he said it.

“And why not?” Madara asked.

“Because they will let you down.” Tobirama replied.

“No, I don’t think Naruto will.” Madara stated.

“IT’S WORKING!” Kenta cackled manically.

Sasuke glanced up from the blueprints he had been looking at. Naruto had an arm strapped to his stump, the wires and other things digging into his flesh. Kenta gleefully watched as Naruto clenched and unclenched the fingers. Naori stared a bit in awe.

“Dear god, you have done it.” Naori muttered.

“True, but the arm is still… a bit heavy.” Naruto said panting.

He looked pale and in pain. They had been at this for days and while they were making progress, it was clear Naruto needed a break. Sasuke stood up.

“Let’s stop for now.” Sasuke said.

He was often the voice of reason, much to Naruto’s amusement. It seemed that Naori and Kenta would become absorbed in whatever it is they were doing and wouldn't realize how much strain Naruto was under until Sasuke said something. Kenta looked like he was about to complain, but Naori shot him a look and he just pouted. They removed the arm, making sure to cover up all the wires and things in Naruto’s stump before Sasuke and Naruto left.

“I will meet you both back at the compound.” Naori said distractedly.

Naruto just smiled. The siblings hadn’t gotten along at first, often bickering loudly, but Naruto was seeing them start to come together as a family and that made him happy.

“Having a good time being a living pincushion, dobe?” Sasuke asked as they walked.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Better me than someone else. I can take it.” Naruto winked.

“It’s nice to hear that you care though.” Naruto laughed.

Sasuke just shook his head, huffing in annoyance when his hair got into his eyes. Pulling the tie from around his wrist, he pulled his hair back and out of his face.

“It’s getting long.” Naruto muttered, staring.

Sasuke blinked. It was, wasn’t it? He would probably have to cut it soon. Maybe Madara could help him. The man seemed to keep his hair under control rather well. Naruto hummed and Sasuke noted he looked pale.

“Maybe tomorrow we can take a break.” Sasuke stated.

“A break?” Naruto asked.

“Yes. As much as I love to hear you whine, you need a rest.” Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded absently. They kept walking, the area around them was quiet. Too quiet. Sasuke began to wonder. They had heard birds earlier, but now nothing. He looked around, wondering.

“Hey dobe?” Sasuke called.

“Yeah?” Naruto said distractedly.

“Are you sensing what I am sensing?” Sasuke asked, his eyes changing.

“Yeah, at least six… maybe seven?” Naruto muttered.

“That’s lame. Not even a fight.” Sasuke stated.

“Could be a pain though.” Naruto mentioned.

They darted from the cover of the trees and there was a clash. Sasuke held a sword that he had stolen from Madara’s and caught the three blades that came down on them. Naruto dropped low before charging forward, slamming two of the attackers out of the way. The rest came piling in and with Naruto and Sasuke back to back, they stood no chance.

“That was dull.” Sasuke said hiding the sword in his cloak.

“But a nice workout!” Naruto replied happily.

“And where did you get that sword from?” Madara’s voice suddenly asked.

They looked up to see him drop from the trees. He looked furious. Sasuke just glared back.

“Don’t leave your weapons lying around.” Sasuke replied.

There was a pause before Madara spoke. His voice full of pain.

“That is not my sword. It was my younger brother’s.” Madara crossed his arms.

There was silence before Madara sighed.

“I suppose it is best you keep it.” Madara said and Naruto grinned.

“Awww, look who turned out to be a big softie!” Naruto said, throwing his arm around Madara’s shoulders.

Madara tensed for a moment, not used to anyone, but Hashirama doing that, before he relaxed. He guessed this wasn’t… too bad.

Sasuke read the scroll quietly, eyes tracing over the characters. This scroll had been destroyed before he was born, he had only ever heard rumors about it. It wasn’t complete, but at least he could read it with his own eyes now. He glanced out the door and wondered where Naruto had run off to.

“Give him a day off and he still can’t sit still.” Sasuke muttered, shaking his head.

The door opened and Madara walked in. He paused, staring at Sasuke and then the scroll.

“Where on earth did you dig up that dusty old thing?” Madara asked.

“I found it.” Sasuke replied evenly.

The two of them still clashed, even after all this time.

“And you actually want to read it?” Madara asked.

Madara sat down.

“And you don’t?” Sasuke asked.

“I have it memorized by now. My father demanded it.” Madara stated.

“It was destroyed before I was born. I heard stories about it.” Sasuke said.

“I see. And where is a wayward friend today?” Madara asked curiously.

“Who knows. The idiot can’t sit still at all.” Sasuke shrugged.

Madara snorted.

“Neither can mine apparently. Tobirama came here, demanding to know where his brother was.” The two of them looked at each other and sighed.

“Sasuke!” there was a yell and they looked up to see Naruto run through the door with a huge fish.

He dropped it on the table, but Sasuke saved the scroll just in time.

“The hell, dobe!” Sasuke snapped.

“Look what we caught!” Naruto said proudly.

“We?” Madara asked.

Hashirama slid into the room, eyes glowing.

“Madara, did you see the huge fish we caught!” he said excitedly.

Sasuke and Madara just shared a look.

“I think we’ve done it.” Kenta said with a grin.

Naruto eyed the arm. It was light weight and it moved gracefully. It actually almost felt like a real arm. He looked at Sasuke.

“What do you think?” Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke eyed the prosthetic and nodded.

“Looks good to me.” Sasuke said walking over.

“I think our best option is to wrap it in bandages.” Naori said calmly.

“I agree!” Kenta said delighted.

“Why?” Naruto asked.

“Well you don’t want to be stared at.” Naori replied.

Naruto shrugged.

“People did that all my life. I’m used to it.” Naruto said.

Sasuke eyed the arm again before looking at his stump. There was a part of him that didn’t want a new arm. The stump reminded him of all he had given up on his quest for power. It reminded him just how easily he could stumble down that path again. He had already started training using one arm and he was pretty good without it.

Naori wrapped the bandages around the arm and Sasuke thought it looked pretty good. If you didn’t already know he was missing it, you would think it was his arm. Naruto nodded, pleased.

“Are you next?” Kenta turned to Sasuke with desperate eyes and Sasuke felt a little unnerved.

“I think maybe we should wait. I mean we need to make sure mine works first, right? Before we stick one on anyone else.” Naruto said when Sasuke didn’t reply.

Sasuke shot a grateful look Naruto’s way when that was enough to convince Kenta to calm down for the moment. Naori started talking to Kenta about something else, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to entertain themselves.

“What does it feel like?” Sasuke asked.

He had tried on a few of the arms they had tested, but hadn’t been hooked up to any of them yet. They always felt so heavy to him.

“It’s pretty light. Something I’ll have to get used to obviously.” Naruto said waving it around, checking the joints and things.

“Just don’t hit yourself with it.” Sasuke muttered.

Naruto just smirked. Naori and Kenta were involved with some deep discussion both had missed the beginning of and really didn’t care to listen to. As Naruto got up, he stumbled a bit, the sudden weight throwing his balance off.

“Whoa!” Naruto fell into Sasuke, who just sighed.

“Hold onto me until we get back.” Sasuke said.

The two left, Naruto leaning on Sasuke as they walked and that’s how Madara found them. Madara stared at the two, an eyebrow raised.

“The arm is throwing off my balance.” Naruto said, waving his new appendage.

“I see.” Madara said.

“Why are you here?” Sasuke said boredly.

“I came to speak with you both. It seems Hashirama wishes to meet with you.” Madara said.

“Is he at home?” Naruto asked.

Both Uchihas looked at him funny.

“What?” Naruto asked, confused.

“Home?” Madara asked amused.

Naruto blinked and then flushed.

“I mean, your home.” Naruto coughed.

“Yes.” Madara stated.

They started to walk and Madara found himself distracted. Home. Such a simple word, but it had a lot of meaning. Naruto saw his house as home. Naruto had accepted Madara’s residence as his home. Then again, Madara had never considered moving them elsewhere. Hell, he hadn’t even moved them out of his room. He had just moved into another empty one and moved his things into that new room.

Was this dangerous? Was he getting too attached to these time travellers? He should move them to another house, give them their own space. But his home had been so lively over the last few months. The idea that silence might come back was not one he enjoyed.

They came upon a rather odd scene when they got to the house. Hashirama was sitting outside, idly watching the sky. He smiled when they came upon him.

“Hello everyone!” he said happily.

“Where are you sitting outside?” Madara asked.

Hashirama pouted.

“Your guards wouldn’t let me in. Said you hadn’t told them I was coming.” he said.

Madara blinked. He did usually let them know that Hashirama was coming, but he had been so preoccupied with going to see the boys, he hadn’t thought about it.

“My apologies then.” Madara said as they went inside.

The guards bowed as they walked past. Hashirama did the very adult thing of sticking his tongue at them as he walked by.

“And that’s why they didn’t let you in.” Madara said.

Hashirama just shrugged.

“That is fine.” he replied.

Madara shook his head with a sigh as Naruto snorted. They settled in Madara’s office and Hashirama coughed, becoming serious.

“We have a problem.” Hashirama stated.

Madara frowned.

“A problem? With who?” Madara demanded.

“The Hatake clan. Our conversations with them were going well until just recently. It seems a new leader took over and they are calling for war.” Hashirama said.

“Hatake.” Sasuke muttered.

“You know the name?” Hashirama asked.

“Our sensei was from that clan. As far as we know, he was the only one left.” Naruto explained.

“They are a dangerous enemy. The clan is known for their tactical abilities.” Madara stated.

“Then what’s the plan?” Naruto asked.

Hashirama smiled.

“My hope is that they decide to stay away, but I would not be shocked if they attempted a sneak attack.” Hashirama stated.

“Wait, could they be the ones who attacked us twice?” Sasuke asked.

Madara rubbed his chin.

“It is a good question. None of them had the classic silver hair, but they could be branch members.” Madara stated.

“By attacking the Uchiha compound, they are attempting to force our hand.” Sasuke pointed out.

“If we do nothing, we anger the Uchiha clan. If we fight back, that could undo all our hard work in trying to create a peaceful union.” Hashirama said sadly.

“Maybe we can talk to them again?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke scuffed.

“They attacked us twice already. I doubt your talks will do anything.” Sasuke said.

Madara had to say he agreed with Sasuke. Obviously, peace talks weren’t working. Naruto shrugged.

“Gaara tried to rip us to pieces and I still made friends with him.” Naruto said.

“Gaara?” Hashirama asked.

Naruto smiled brightly.

“He’s a jinchuuriki from the Suna!” Naruto replied.

“And you made friends with him? After he tried to kill you?” Madara demanded.

Sasuke scuffed loudly.

“He didn’t just try to kill us. He tried to destroy the whole damn village and murder us all.” Sasuke explained.

Naruto pouted. Madara thought he looked very young when he did that.

“He was in a bad place and to be fair, it was Orochimaru’s fault he did any of that.” Naruto said crossing his arms.

For the first time, Hashirama noticed Naruto’s new arm and smiled.

“Is that it? The prosthetic?” he asked eagerly. 

Naruto held it out proudly and Hashirama eyed the arm with awe. Madara cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry, but can we please get back to the discussion of you making friends with a murderous jinchuuriki?” Madara demanded.

Hashirama laughed.

“Aw, Madara, you sound like you care! That’s cute.” Hashirama said smiling.

Madara paused, realizing he did sound like an overly concerned parent. He turned his head away, his hair covering his flush. How embarrassing and yet, Madara glanced at the boys as Hashirama fawned over Naruto’s new arm. They were young, so young still, but Madara could see years in their faces, years they shouldn’t have. 

“Our next step must be taken cautiously.” Madara finally said.

Sasuke nodded.

“It will either end in war or peace.” Sasuke agreed.

Hashirama sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked tired.

“I really wish we could come to an agreement.” he muttered.

“Are you giving up?” Naruto demanded.

Everyone looked at him. His eyes were narrowed and he looked serious.

“We can’t give up. We have to keep trying.” Naruto said strongly.

“They are not listening.” Madara replied.

Naruto looked him in the eyes.

“We can fight them all we want. We’ve shown them that. I am not saying to sit here and not fight back if they come for our friends and your family. But if your first reaction is to fight everyone, in the end, you will be alone.” Naruto said sagely.

Sasuke just looked at him.

“And that is why people think you are pretending to be stupid.” Sasuke said boldly.

Naruto blinked, startled.

“Hey! I can be serious when I need to be!” he said with a pout.

Hashirama leaned back a bit and looked up.

“Then I agree. I think we should try one last time. Naruto-kun, will you accompany me when I go?” Hashirama asked.

Both Madara and Sasuke sat up a bit.

“You’re going?” Madara demanded.

“Why Naruto?” Sasuke said.

“Of course. I wish to meet with their leader and see what I can do. Tobirama has tried his way and now I am trying mine. Naruto-kun?” Hashirama said.

“I would be happy to!” Naruto replied.

Madara didn’t like it.

“I should go with you.” both Sasuke and Madara said together.

“I don’t think that is a good idea. We should be fine together, right?” Hashirama said as Naruto agreed.

“This is stupid.” Sasuke said as he watched Naruto pack.

“It’s gonna be fine.” Naruto replied.

“They could kill you.” Sasuke said hotly.

“They can try.” Naruto hummed.

Sasuke grit his teeth. Naruto and he hadn’t been apart since they woke up and the very idea was terrifying. Sasuke didn’t want Naruto to leave. What if he didn’t come back? Sasuke couldn’t imagine it.

“I should go with you.” Sasuke said.

Naruto paused and looked at him, eyes soft.

“I’ll be fine. Besides, I’ll have Hashirama with me! And you know Tobirama is coming as well!” Naruto said.

Sasuke just scowled. Naruto sighed and sat down next to him.

“I’ll come back. I promise.” Naruto said before pecking him on the cheek.

Madara crossed his arms, listening from the other side of the door.

Madara and Sasuke watched the three of them disappear into the trees before Madara spoke.

“They’ll be fine.” he said.

“I know.” Sasuke replied.

The journey there wasn’t long. The clan had made its home nearby and as the brothers and Naruto hit the border, they were greeted with a huge army of them. At the head was a silver haired woman.

“State your name and your business.” she said with a sneer.

“I am Hashirama Senju. I come with my brother, Tobirama and my friend, Naruto. You are Aina, correct?” Hashirama asked.

She grinned. The group around her shifted, as if waiting for the fighting to begin.

“I am. What is your business here?” she demanded.

“I understand that you are no longer interested in our peace talks.” Hashirama stated.

The group seemed to shudder and Aina scuffed.

“Your peace talks mean nothing to us. We refuse to bow to you!” she snapped.

Tobirama kept his eyes on the group around them, but Naruto didn’t seem bothered.

“So you would rather go to war? For what reason?” Hashirama asked.

“We don’t need to explain ourselves to you!” Aina yelled and the group cheered.

“And then what?” Naruto asked.

The group went quiet and Aina turned to him.

“Excuse me?” she demanded.

“And then what? You fight this war and then what? Half of the group here are clones made to make your group look bigger than it is. So you clearly don’t have the manpower for it. You’ll be wiped out and you know it.” Naruto said boredly.

Aina stiffened, her eyes wide with shock. Hashirama blinked, startled.

“How dare you! You think we are lying about our numbers?” she snapped.

“Clearly you are.” Naruto crossed his arms.

“Insult us again and you won’t leave here alive!” she snarled.

Naruto tilted his head to the side as the wind blew. His nose twitched and he blinked, startled.

“You’re pregnant.” Naurot stated bluntly.

There was dead silence. Aina’s face paled so quickly that she looked ashen.

“What did you just say?” she whispered.

“You’re pregnant. Three months along maybe?” Naruto replied, nose twitching.

She swallowed, her eyes darting around. She suddenly seemed a lot less confident. Her group shifted nervously. Naruto took a step forward.

“If I would have to guess, the reason you want war so badly is because you are scared. The leader died suddenly, right? And you are his only child, so it fell on you to take up the role. But you’re pregnant and in six months, you will have a child you have to take care of. Your numbers are small, so you keep trying to use sneak attacks on the major players to weaken the village for a swift victory.” Naruto said softly.

She swallowed and nodded without realizing it.

“Can I ask you something?” Naruto asked.

She looked at him.

“You are scared because you think if the peace talks fall through, your clan will be enslaved by force. And even if these peace talks work, you might be enslaved anyway. So you would rather fight back than just lie down like dogs, is that right?” he asked.

“Yes.” she replied.

“And what if I swore to you, right here, right now, that your clan will never been enslaved? What if I swore to you that your child will come into this world and never have to worry about that? Would you come down and talk to me?” Naruto asked.

She stood there, watching him a moment longer before dropping from her place in the trees. She stood before him, eyes on him alone and he smiled.

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I swear to you with all the blood in my body that if you just listen to us, we will never enslave your people.” Naruto said gently.

“Prove it!” someone yelled.

Aina seemed to get her courage back and she straightened her spine.

“Yes. Prove it. Prove to me.” she demanded.

Naruto nodded. With a single swipe, he cut off his own arm. It hit the dirt with a thud and Hashirama’s mouth dropped.

“Naruto!” Tobirama said, but Naruto just smiled.

“Believe me now?” he asked.

She looked between him and his arm, swallowing.

“I see.” she muttered.

Aina let out a shuddering breath and held out her hand.

“My name is Aina Hatake. If you are telling the truth, I will hear you out.” she said.

Naruto shook her hand and smiled.

“I don’t go back on my word. That is my ninja way.” he replied.

The wind shifted the leaves and a beam of light fell over the two. Naruto seemed to shine, his hair glowing and Aina sucked in a breath, eyes wide. She nodded slowly and Naruto started talking.

Sasuke paced the floor, his nervousness getting to Madara a bit. The three of them had only been gone a few hours, but it seems like neither Uchiha could sit still. Madara found himself watching the door, as if wishing they would come back sooner.

“Stop pacing. You are giving me a headache.” Madara stated.

Sasuke paused just to glare at him before he continued pacing. Madara grit his teeth. The disrespect this child kept showing him was getting on his nerves.

“Sit down.” Madara commanded.

Sasuke glared at him again and their eyes clashed. 

“Were you always this disrespectful?” Madara demanded.

“Only to those who deserve it.” Sasuke replied.

“Have I not already made it clear that I am not the Madara you have interacted with?” Madara snapped.

“You are him. You just haven’t hit that point yet.” Sasuke said.

Madara grit his teeth. Sasuke just stood there, staring down at him before he looked away. Sasuke sat down and Madara nodded.

“Thank you.” Madara said and Sasuke sighed.

“You are scared.” Madara stated.

Sasuke frowned and then nodded.

“I just… can’t lose him too. I can’t.” Sasuke said.

“So you have said.” Madara replied.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling.

“The man I left Konoha for was named Orochimaru. At one time, he was a Konoha ninja, one of the strongest actually, but he became obsessed with life and death, with becoming immortal. He conducted inhuman experiments on people, ruined lives, and wanted to watch Konoha burn.” Sasuke stopped.

“And you went with this man?” Madara seemed amazed.

Sasuke swallowed.

“I did. He focused on me for my Sharingan. He wanted to use me, take control of my body to keep himself alive. I wanted to use him to get stronger.” Sasuke sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes.

“I sounds to me like you made a poor choice.” Madara stated.

“I did. And I regretted it every day, but I felt like once I had walked that path, I couldn’t turn around. I was a fool. I could have left at any time, it was my own greed that kept me there.” Sasuke explained.

Madara hummed.

“Naruto never gave up on me. Over and over again, he chased after me. I could have gone home to him at any time and he would have welcomed me with open arms.” Sasuke choked a bit.

Madara looked away. Gave him a second to compose himself again. Sasuke let out a breath and looked at him.

“I was a fool. A hopeless, stupid child. I should have never left my village or my friends. But I did. I did and I will regret it for the rest of my life.” Sasuke said.

“You are trying to tell me something. Just spit it out.” Madara sighed.

“Hashirama is your Naruto. He would do anything for you. Don’t let that slip away. Don’t go down the path the other you picked.” Sasuke begged.

His eyes were pleading, desperate. Madara stared back at him and he felt something shift inside his mind. This was his future. His clan’s future. His failures, his rage, his hatred had caused all this pain and suffering. This young man had suffered under his cruelty without even knowing it. Something fell onto his hand and he looked down. Water? He touched his cheek and he realized he was crying. He looked at Sasuke and saw he was crying too, heavy tears rolled down his face.

And for that moment, they understood each other.

“We return successful!” Hashirama yelled as he came into the Uchiha compound a day later.

Madara stepped out from his home, eyebrow raised. He hadn’t slept at all last night. His mind whirling with plans and ideas that he couldn’t bring himself to think about. It had been a long night.

“And you have to yell that so early in the morning?” he demanded. 

He hadn’t even changed out of his sleeping robe yet. Sasuke yawned as he stepped out of his room too, rubbing his eyes. He doubted Sasuke had slept either.

“Madara, my friend!” Hashirama hugged him and Madara yelped.

“Hashirama, what on earth has gotten into you!” Madara snapped.

“My friend, the Hatake clan has agreed to join our village! The peace talks worked!” Hashirama said delighted.

Madar blinked as he was let go, a little amazed.

“You got them to agree?” Madara asked.

“No, not I! Naruto did!” Hashirama said as Naruto came around the corner.

Sasuke distinctly noticed Naruto was one arm lighter than he was before they left.

“Dobe, we just gave you that arm, what the hell did you do to it?” Sasuke demanded.

Naruto rubbed the neck and held up the stump of where the prosthetic used to be.

“I might have used it to make a point.” Naruto said nervously.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes.

“All that hard work and you ruined it already? I am not saving you with Kenta and Naori kill you.” Sasuke stated.

Naruto winced.

“It helped though.” Naruto pointed out weakly.

“So you got them to agree?” Madara asked as they moved to his office.

“Aina agreed to come to Konoha with her people over the next month.” Naruto explained.

“Aina?” Sasuke asked.

“Yeah, the head of the Hatake clan.” Naruto said.

“Wait, it’s a woman?” Madara asked.

“Eeyup!” Naruto said.

“I don’t understand it. First they wanted war, now they are fine with peace? How do we know this isn’t a trap?” Madara asked.

Naruto hummed and looked at the ceiling.

“Aina is pregnant. She is about three months along. When we spoke to her, I learned she was the only surviving daughter of the former head. He died suddenly due to illness and she was forced into the role. Her husband had been killed in a skirmish with another clan two months ago.” Naruto tapped his chin.

Hashirama looked at him, startled.

“When did you learn all of this? I didn’t hear any of this.” Hashirama asked.

Naruto looked at him.

“While you were speaking to Tobirama. I just asked her how she was doing. She seemed pale.” Naruto stated.

“And she told you?” Madara asked.

“Naruto could get anyone to tell him what he wanted. Don’t question it.” Sasuke replied.

“She just saw my concern, that’s all. I mean, she only wanted to fight because she feared her clan being enslaved. They’ve lost a lot of people over the last few months. She was terrified the peace talks were just a way to trap them.” Naruto explained.

“Which, admittedly, any other clan would do.” Hashirama said sadly.

“That’s why I cut off my arm.” Naruto stated.

“And yet, you could have at least brought the pieces back.” Sasuke replied.

“YOU CUT OFF MY ARM!” Kenta roared.

Naruto leaned back a bit, eyeing the screwdriver in his hand.

“If I say yes, are you going to stab me?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Madara stood nearby, just in case. Kenta snarled and turned away from him, throwing the screwdriver with deadly aim at the wall. Naruto’s eyes were wide.

“If it makes you feel better, the fact that Naruto-kun cut it off so easily means the arm wasn’t completely ready yet.” Naori stated as she walked by, pulling the screwdriver from the wood.

Kenta paused and frowned.

“That is true.” he said.

“And now we know that before he is sent into a real battle. So we have time to work on it more.” Naori said handing the screwdriver back. 

Kenta nodded and looked at Naruto.

“For cutting off my arm, I better not hear any complaints out of you, my little pin cushion.” Kenta said evilly.

Naruto yelped and hid behind Sasuke.

Sasuke laid in bed that night, listening to Naruto whine.

“It’s your own fault, dobe.” Sasuke said.

“Yeah, I know, but he didn’t have to rip the rest of the metal off so hard. I might not scar, but it still hurts.” Naruto said, curled up on his futon.

Sasuke lowered the scroll he had been reading, the fire of the nearby candle making his eyes glow.

“Just go to sleep. You’ll be fine tomorrow.” Sasuke said before looking back at the scroll.

Naruto sat up a bit and leaned over his shoulder, resting his chin on Sasuke’s shoulder.

“What’cha reading?” he asked curiously, squinting a bit.

“Madara and I have been looking at different scrolls. Trying to see if we can find anything about how to get back.” Sasuke said.

Naruto hummed and leaned on him more. Sasuke could feel Naruto’s warm body against his back and looked at him. Naruto was staring at the scroll, but he wasn’t reading it. He seemed content to just sit there and cuddle up to Sasuke.

“Feeling affectionate, dobe?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke left him alone. Naruto sat there, pressed up against his back. At one point, Sasuke was sure he fell asleep, but when he looked over, Naruto’s eyes were open, if not unseeing. When Naruto shifted slightly, he knew he was back.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, dobe.” Sasuke stated.

“Thanks. I had a nice trip.” Naruto replied rubbing his eyes.

“Kyuubi?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto huffed.

“I told you before, his name is Kurama and yes.” Naruto said moving away.

Sasuke immediately felt cold.

“What did he want?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn’t answer, he laid down on Sasuke’s futon and stared at him. 

“Dobe?” Sasuke called.

“He’s worried.” Naruto looked away.

“About?” Sasuke pushed.

“He couldn’t really tell me. He told me to keep my guard up.” Naruto replied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Some help he is.” Sasuke stated.

“Hey! He’s trying!” Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

Sasuke returned to his scroll and continued reading. Naruto watched him from where he was laying.

“Hey Sasuke?” Naruto called.

“Yes?” Sasuke replied without looking.

“Will you kiss me?” Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke stopped and looked at the other, flushing.

“What’s that about? Why so suddenly?” Sasuke demanded.

“Suddenly?” Naruto chuckled.

“I’ve been chasing after you most of my life. I really don’t think asking for a kiss after all these years is sudden.” Naruto replied.

Sasuke sighed and rolled the scroll up. He laid down next to Naruto and their eyes locked.

“Some time this year, teme.” Naruto teased.

Sasuke leaned over just to shut him up. The kiss was slow and passionate. Sasuke asked for permission and Naruto opened his mouth. They pulled back and Naruto was flushed, eyes bright. They curled up with each other, hands clasped, foreheads touching. That’s how Madara found them the next morning, sleeping peacefully.

Hashirama was laughing at him. Madara grit his teeth and glared at the Hokage.

“Oh come on, Madara. You must have been blind not to see it.” Tobirama stated.

“I’m not blind. I…” Madara scowled and glared at the wall.

Admittedly, he had thought they were closer than normal friends, but he thought in a brotherly way. Not in the other way. 

“Madara, my friend, please. Just let them have it. I mean they are young and they have been through enough. Let them have their little bit of peace.” Hashirama said softly.

“I’m not going to come between them. I’m not a monster. If they love each other, I am not going to stop it.” Madara replied.

“You just don’t want them doing it in your house.” Tobirama said with a smirk.

“I would rather they not, yes. But I know that’s not going to stop them.” Madara said flushing.

“Talk to them, my friend. Set some ground rules.” Hashirama said.

“God, you are making me sound like their father.” Madara growled.

“Well, maybe they could use a little fatherly guidance.” Hashirama said.

Madara looked at the wall. He had never thought about starting a family. He really should have, but other things had gotten in the way; leading his clan, keeping them safe, setting up the village. And yet, he felt some care and concern for the time travellers who had fallen through his roof.

Naruto was a ball of sunshine. He was well known around the compound for his gentle words and high energy. Sasuke was a more subdued character. Madara had heard of him sitting with people who had lost loved ones and helping them grieve. Every time the clan had been attacked, they had jumped in and stopped it. If it weren’t for Naruto, they never would have gotten the Hatake clan to agree to join their village.

Madara wondered where he fit in to all of this.

“You wanted to see us?” Naruto asked as they sat down across from Madara.

Madara was uncomfortable, that was clear and the time travellers looked at each other, unsure.

“I… well..” he coughed.

“Yes?” Sasuke stressed.

Madara coughed again as his face flushed.

“I wish to put in some...rules.” Madara stated.

“Rules? For what?” Naruto asked.

“You two.” Madara replied.

The two of them looked at him funny.

“Isn’t it a little late for that considering how long we have been living here?” Sasuke asked.

“I meant...if you two are planning on getting...frisky.” Madara wanted to die.

Sasuke flushed hotly while Naruto burst into laughter. He fell over he was laughing so hard. Madara could not imagine how red his face must be. Sasuke just covered his face with his hand.

“You are not actually doing this.” Sasuke groaned.

“I have to. This is my house.” Madara replied.

Naruto just laughed harder.

“Now that we have that cleared away.” Madara said as Naruto rubbed his aching head.

“That fucking hurt.” Naruto muttered.

“You deserved it, dobe.” Sasuke said.

They had all calmed down some and Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke. So close their legs were touching.

“We aren’t planning on anything, right now.” Sasuke admitted.

Naruto nodded and Madara sighed.

“I understand. But just in case.” Madara sighed.

“Well, it’s not like we can get pregnant, so…?” Naruto trailed off.

Sasuke hit him and Naruto whined, loudly.

“It’s about respect, dobe.” Sasuke stated.

Madara blinked. Maybe he and the other Uchiha had more of an understanding than he thought. That was good.

“Exactly. I am not so naive as to think you two won’t hear the call of passion.” Madara said.

“So you want to make sure we don’t do anything stupid. Got it.” Naruto replied.

Madara spoke to them about several things and by the end, they were all embarrassed, but he felt like the air was clearer. Naruto got up and stretched, popping his back with a sigh. Madara glanced up at him and paused.

“Your parents would have been proud of the men you both became.” Madara said.

He wasn’t even sure why he said it. The two pairs of shocked, but grateful eyes made him smile and nod. Naruto helped Sasuke to his feet and they walked out hand in hand and Madara sat there.

Sasuke and Naruto never did get home. There was no way to send them back after all. So Sasuke and Naruto continued to live in the village. They helped gather the different clans and protect their family and friends from outsiders. They were a legendary team and Madara was proud to consider them his family. Konoha grew and prospered and as Madara sat with Hashirama, old and gray, he could say he was content with his life.

“Goodnight, my friend. See you on the other side.” Hashirama said as Madara closed his eyes one last time.

  
  



End file.
